DBZ: Return of Bardock and Gine!
by JMPthewriter
Summary: Instead of what happened in Episode of Bardock, what if Bardock AND his wife Gine, after Frieza's death ball, ended up in the future after frieza's defeat? They'll face survivor saiyans, the androids and the majins while trying to connect with their amnesiac, super saiyan son, Goku, and his friends! Might contain foul language and maybe some other things, you've been warned!
1. Gine and Bardock return?

**Chapter 1: Surviving Frieza's Blast?! Bardock and Gine get a Second Chance!**

"It's over Frieza! We don't work for you anymore, you hear me! We're through working for you!"

A lone saiyan stood infront of a tyrant, behind him minions of the tyrant and his home planet, planet Vegeta…

"Take this!"

As the small tyrant raised a hand and created a small ball of energy, the opposing saiyan raised his fist, with crackled with aura, and launched it. Soon, however, it was intercepted by Frieza's energy ball absorbed the blast. Soon, it was nearly as large as a small moon. With the flick of his finger, he launched it, the cries of the minions drowned out as the ball flew to the planet. The Saiyan called Bardock, along with his race, was all but nearly destroyed…or so he thought…

"Ugh…."

He was having one helluva headache. Getting up, he didn't realize his surroundings. It soon came to view, and soon he realized he was in a small forest. The green leaves and grass flowing with the wind. Tall trees stood while a pale blue sky rolled over head, and a mid-day sun shining down on them. His armor didn't seemed scathed at all, in fact, it seemed perfect.

"Where…?"

Before he finished, another, female voice came

"B-Bardock?"

Looking behind him, he saw the form of a female saiyan in pink armor and with bits of armor. Looking at her and regaining his senses, Bardock realized who she was as his wife hugged him

"Oh Bardock! I missed you!" She said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Gine?! What're you doing here?"

"I don't know…and where are we?" His wife asked, confused

"I don't know. All I remember…was a blast…"

Soon the scene flashed back to him. Frieza flicked his finger and he and planet Vegeta were incinerated by his blast. This wasn't Vegeta though. Nor was this the Other world. Where were they?

Standing up, Bardock offered a hand to his wife

"C'mon, we better get to higher ground Gine. We don't know who or what could come after us…"

"Alright," Gine said, quick to get up. Walking through the bushes and foliage, it all seemed so peaceful. So serene, calm and beautiful. Much unlike Planet Vegeta. Hearing running water, the duo rushed and found a small river. There, several animals that seemed familiar and yet alien at the same time were drinking near the river. Noticing the two, they run off. Bardock and Gine looked as the creatures, which seemed to be of no harm, ran off. The two crouched near the river and took sips of the water, which seemed fine.

"Bardock…Where do you think we are…?" Gine asked, wiping her face and unsure of what to do. Thinking, Bardock came to one conclusion.

"There's a few planets that fit this area's looks. And one of them was Earth."

The female Saiyan gasped. "Are you sure this could be where our son was sent?" Bardock merely shrugged

"We'll find out soon enough…"

Seeing a small path, they decided to go on it and check where it lead. On the way they decided to seek refuge. As the Sun set, they found a small cave near the path. Going inside, they found a lot of space, and no animals. Perfect.

"Let's rest…" Gine said, sitting down and lying her head on the rock wall. It seemed slightly damp but alright.

"We'll need to get food soon, so you can go hunt while I search for this planet's most intelligent species…"

"Alright," Nodded Gine. She might not have had her cooking supplies, but she could make a decent diner, since she was a butcher.

"Let's sleep together for the night…" Said Bardock as it became dark. It wasn't a full moon, luckily, but they stayed cautious and stayed in the deepest part of the cavern. Starting a fire, the two sat closely together to keep each other warm.

"Do you think we'll ever see our son?" Said Gine nervously

"…" Looking out the cave entrance, he patted her wife's back

"We'll just have to worry about that tomorrow…"


	2. Earth the Gem of the Cosmos!

**Chapter 2: Earth, Gem of The Cosmos! Is Kakarot Closer Then They Had Expected?!**

_**Alright, Second Chapter. Goku and the Gang might appear…**_

"Bardock?"

The saiyan stumbled from his rest. He rubbed his head and got up, looking around. Next to him was his wife in her undergarments. Bardock however just scratches his head and looked outside. It was early morning, due to the sun's light and birds chirping.

"Gine, why're you waking me up?" The male Saiyan said grumpily. He looked at his gear and got his scouter. "Also, why're you outside your armor?"

Gine shrugged. "I didn't feel comfortable being in it while asleep, so I took it off while you were sleeping," She said, pointing at her armor near their burnt-out fire.

"Well put 'em on, we need to find our son if this is Earth," He said, standing up.

Gine hurriedly placed her armor on, before walking with her husband. "What's the highest power level here?" She said.

As Bardock turned on his scouter, it immediately detected several high power levels, far above his own. "Let's try the strongest here," He suggested. His wife agreeing, they exited the cave, and flew out of the forest

"Alright Gohan, let's rest…"

Goku sat down on a tree stump. Across from him Gohan also sat down happily, while Piccolo, their partner, slowly dropped to the ground, watching the two saiyans.

"Oh boy dad! What will we eat today?" The young half saiyan said. He'd been hungry for abit, and was really hungry.

"Well, I saved up some…." As he pulled out some fish, the three felt two power levels. For Goku, their power felt familiar, like he had felt them before…

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Uh huh" Said Gohan. The power levels were far beyond a regular warrior, but high enough for a saiyan. Before Goku went off, Piccolo places his arm infront.

"Wait for them here. They might be strong but they're far under any of our powers. Let's just see who they are…."

"Hm…I can't take the risk though," Said Goku, who lifted his finger up to his forhead

"I'll see to it they're handled…"

And in a flash, Goku was gone from Gohan and Piccolo's presence.

"We have to follow him!" Gohan said. With Piccolo in tow, the two flew off to where they sensed Goku went, which was infront of the two power levels…

"Alright Gine, we're close to the power levels," He said, flying ahead. They had flown over forest for a few minutes.

"By the way, can you check my power level?" Asked Gine, curious if they had changed in power. Bardock turned on the scouter with a bip

"Hm. Still the same. 540. Now check mine." The man said, chucking the scouter at Gine, who placed it on.

"Oh! You've increased since the last time! 11, 403!" She said with a surprised look.

"Well anyway, let's get going."

"Alright Bardock." Said Gine, giving Bardock the scouter. Placing it on, they started to move on again.

"Say, this planet doesn't seem harmed or owned by Frieza's men… Do you think he failed at his mission?"

Bardock, while flying, considered the possibilities as they flew over treetops. However, His train of thought, along with their flight, was stopped when a figure appeared infront of them. They stopped mere feet away from the young man.

"Hey! Who're-" Before Bardock could finish, he went into shock and realized who it was. He stayed like that for a few moments, with Gine looking at him surprised with him

"K-Kakarot?!"

Infront of them, a young man stood. He had the same hair as Bardock, but has a similar face to Gine's. By his appearance, he appeared in his early Thirties, but if it was Kakarot, he must've been in his forties, older then Bardock and Gine! He wore an orange outfit with an odd symbol, and a blue belt, undershirt, and boots.

"My name is Goku!." Said the young man. "You're saiyans aren't you? How do you know my saiyan name!" He said, pointing back at the two

"Kakarot, it's us, Bardock and Gine, your mother and father!" Said Gine desperately. Why didn't He remember?!

_My mother and dad!? _Goku thought in confusion. Why would these saiyans proclaim such a thing. Sure the man seemed a lot like himself, and had Raditz's expression. However, it was the female saiyan he was interested about. She had a similar facial complexion like his. However she had different hair from him and Raditz

"Why should I believe you?" Goku said, slightly angry. Were these Saiyans really his parents?

"C'mon Kakarot! You remember us!" The male, who was identified as Bardock, begged. He had green and black armor, with red leg warmers, arm bands and a red bandana, while his scouter was green.

"If you are my parents, I lost my memory long ago!" He stated. The two saiyans seemed taken aback.

"What?" Said the female, who he presumed was named Gine.

"I might be a saiyan, but I had an accident as a child! Ever since I've been protector of this planet!" Goku said. "If you want me to come with you, I won't!"

Gine, who wore pink under armor, black and yellow armor, and boots, seemed to be on the verge of tears, while Bardock seemed enraged.

"You don't remember us!?"

Soon their conversation was interrupted as Piccolo and Gohan came…

"Dad? Who're these people? Are they Saiyans!?"

Gine and Bardock were surprised as a namekian and a young saiyan appeared, with the young saiyan calling Kakarot 'dad'.

"Kakarot, you have a son?!" Exclaimed Bardock. Goku, still serious, nodded slowly The namekian and boy had similar outfits, consisting of purple outfits similar to their sons, but with red slashes and wrist bands. They also had odd shoes on them. Like most namekians they knew, this one seemed similar, but more muscular then the rest. The boy had loon, wild hair trade mark of a saiyan.

"Goku, do you know these saiyans?" The namekian asked, battle ready

"Yes…They claim to be my parents." Kakarot stated bluntly. He looked back at the saiyan duo,

"Parents?" The young one asked, now interested in this situation, "You mean they're my grand parents?"

"Yes we are!" Gine said excitedly, but Bardock knew better.

"How're there any saiyans left? Didn't Frieza wipe out your planet?" The namekian asked

"Yes…" Bardock said bluntly, "That Reminds me, Kakarot, did you defeat Frieza?!"

Kakarot seemed taken aback, along with everyone, by what Bardock asked.

"Yes. I beat him when I became a super saiyan!"


	3. Kakarot's a super Saiyan?

**Chapter 3: Kakarot's a Super Saiyan!? Cooler sets his sights on Earth!**

"Super Saiyan!?"

Bardock and Gine were surprised at what Kakarot had said. The last super Saiyan only appeared one hundred years ago!

"Yup!" Said Kakarot confidently, or as they called him, "Goku". "I could show it to you right now, though I'd prefer we move to somewhere else."

Leading the way, Goku lead his parents, Piccolo and Gohan towards one of the nearby deserts. Content, Goku was the first to land, followed by Piccolo, Gohan and finally Bardock and Gine.

"Alright, here goes!"

As Gohan and Piccolo stood calmly, His parents stood as Goku got into his stance. Charging up, energy started humming and an aura surrounded him as his hair lifted up. Then in a few moments, His hair bursted up, and he screamed as his form changed: His muscles, which seemed of top saiyan size, increased slightly, while his Aura changed from a clear blue to a gold look, making his clothes and body shine. The most immediate change, however, was his hair and eyes. His eyes showed a pure, iris-less teal, and his hair, spiked up, was a bright, shiny gold. Did all Super Saiyans look like this?!

"K-Kakarot…" His parents were awe-struck. Their son had achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form! Gine was on the Verge of happy tears while Bardock stood there, mouth agape.

"So, this is a Super Saiyan…How do you like it?" He said. As he relaxed, His face still seemed tense, but his aura faded, making his glow disappear, but his golden hair and teal eyes, along with his increased muscle.

"T-that's increadible!" Gine managed to say.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Kakarot, you beat Frieza AND became a Super Saiyan?! This…that's amazing!" Bardock managed to say.

"Well, there are more super saiyans…"

The two saiyans went bug eyed at this. More Super Saiyans?! This was unheard of back in Vegeta. Could this mean…

"Who're the others?" Bardock inquired, still processing the information

"Well there was this one guy who killed Frieza and his Father here." As he said this, Bardock and Gine unexpectantly rejoiced.

"The tyranny of Frieza is over!" Gine yelled.

As they continued rejoicing, they heard an *ahem* and turned back to their son.

"So," Said Goku as he depowered. His hair went back to it's normal, spiky black, along with his eyes going black aswell and his muscles growing smaller, "Would you like to join us?"

"Huh?" The two survivors were curious as to what their son meant.

"Would you like to live here on Earth?" He asked calmly. The saiyans looked at each other with troubled thoughts.

"What does this place have to offer?" Bardock demanded.

"Well, there's peace and a lot of other things. This place's all full of nice people, like my son," He said, pointing at the young saiyan, "Also Vegeta's here…"

"VEGETA?!" The two saiyans yelled. They knew Kakarot survived, but royal blood aswell.

"Wait, the Prince or the King?" Asked Gine. Goku suddenly screwed his face up confused

"Vegeta always calls himself prince…" said Goku, clearing up the confusion. The two saiyans sighed and weighed their options.

"Alright. As long as we can enjoy our stay here with you Kakarot, we'll join you here on Earth…" Said Gine

"Alrighty then! Oh, I forgot to introduce them, this' my son, Gohan!" He said, crouching down to pat the young saiyan's back

"Hi grandparents!" He said, bowing respectfully. Gine smiled while Bardock didn't know what to make of the boy's kindness. He seemed so much like Kakarot and Gine. But not like Raditz…

"Wait, Kakarot," said Bardock before Goku could introduce the namekian, "What happened to Raditz?"

Goku remained silent, "He threatened me and the planet when we first met, and me and Piccolo," He said pointing at the namekian, who merely shrugged, "Had to fight him. However, we both died in the fight…"

His parents perked up at the last part. "You…both died?" They asked in confusion.

"Yes. I had to hold down Raditz while Piccolo had to charge an attack. I was brought back to life, but Raditz was loyal to Frieza, so he's permeneantly stuck in hell right now…"

At the Very last part, Gine stood frozen, while Bardock looked at him seriously. After a while, Gine seemed to break down in her husband's arms as Goku, Gohan and Piccolo watched.

"Can you give us a minute?" Bardock asked, holding and comforting the currently sobbing Gine. The three merely nodded and headed towards a canyon a short ways away…

"Lord Cooler!"

The Changeling looked from his throne at the soldier infront of him. The Blue skinned, yellow haired alien had addressed him while two others, a green skinned black haired alien and a red lizard man, all in similar body suits and armor, kneeled before their leader

"Yes, what is it Salza?" The Changeling asked boredly. He wondered what bothered him now

"Your Brother, Lord Frieza, along with your Father, King Cold…are dead." Salza said solemnly. Cooler looked at his lap before standing up, causing his men to flinch.

"Stand men! Anyway, who killed them?"

"It was some Saiyan!" Said Neiz. "We have footage of what he looks like!"

"Great. Now we'll finally end those blasted monkeys, and I'll return glory to my family!" Cooler said triumphantly. He then walked to his ship, his men in tow

_I'll show them how better I am…I might even need to use my other form to beat these monkeys…_

After a few minutes of waiting, Goku saw Bardock carrying a still sad but less teary Gine. Standing up, Goku watched as they landed.

"Say Kakarot, how did you find us? And how did you arrive so fast?" Bardock asked out of the blue. Goku looked at them

"Those were techniques I learned. I found you through sensing your energies…"

"Without a scouter?" Bardock said, now interested.

"Yeah, powerful people here can sense energies. Even my son and Vegeta can sense energies. Anyway how I got to you guys so fast was a technique I learned while away from Earth called Instant transmission. If I place my hand to my forehead and focus on a specific energy of someone or thing, I can teleport to it quickly. It's quite handy for getting out of situations!" Said Goku. Bardock placed Gine down, who had recovered enough to walk.

"Do you think we can learn those, along with becoming a Super Saiyan?" Said Gine. Bardock noticed a change in her. Something that he rarely saw: her fighting spirit.

"Yep! I betchu can do it!" He said, nodding happily. "But it takes a while to learn."

The two saiyans nodded to their Son. "Anyway where shall we go?" started Bardock. Goku looked around before getting an idea.

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo, let's postpone training. We need to show my parents around Earth!"


	4. Meet all my friends!

**Chapter 4: Meet all of my friends! Goku's Family gets acquainted!**

_**In my version of the continuity, some of the differences are that Launch is still part of the gang, Tights from the Jakko manga might make an appearance, explained as visiting her sister, and Saiyans can quickly raise their power level, so don't worry about Bardock and Gine's power levels, they can raise up. Anyway I'll respond to some of the reviews**_

_**Guest 1: I'll think about adding one as a flashback or something**_

_**Chi-Chi's Fan ,SSJ1Gohan, and guest 4: Thanks for the comments**_

_**Guest 2: I'll raise it soon, don't worry. However for now they're sorta Yamcha/Tien types, so they're not really strong, but can get their power levels raised**_

_**Guest 5: Don't worry, like guest one I'l think about adding that**_

_**Guest 6: Their character chemistry, especially with Chi-Chi's funny but cranky personality and Gine's shy personality will meet in this chapter**_

_**Alex93z: thanks for the comment**_

"Alright guys, hold onto me."

The four others hesitated, but Bardock, with Gine in his arms, placed his hand apon Gokus back, along with Gohan. Piccolo decided not to go with them

"You go on ahead." The Namekian said, calm to the situation, "Just make sure your trip is quick."

"Alright Piccolo!" Were the last words he heard as they vanished…

xXx

*B-zip*

The four appeared infront of the capsule corp building. The Buildings were foreign but seemed familiar to both Gine and Bardock, reminding them of a few planets they took over.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!"

This snapped them from their memories as they followed them. On the way they saw Ms. Briefs watering some plants nearby. As they made their way, they heard a yell nearby

"Hey Goku!"

He instantly turned his head, along with Gine, Bardock and Gohan. They saw a middle-aged female, with short hair, a blouse, a skirt and some shoes walking over to them

"Hey Bulma!"

"Hey Go-"

Before she could finish, she saw the two saiyans with Goku and Gohan, and screamed, startling them.

"S-SAIYANS?!"

"Bulma, it's not what you think!" Goku said, trying to calm her down. "These are my parents…I don't know how they got here but they really need help. Don't worry they wont destroy or take over the planet!"

Bulma relaxed soon enough and glanced over to them.

"So, these are your parents? But I thought they were killed?"

Goku shrugged, "I'm just as curious as you as to why they'd still be alive and turned up on Earth."

Glancing back at them, Bardock was checking the power levels of the locals, while Gine seemed to be looking at the flower bushes nearby while talking to Gohan.

"Anyway Bulma, I'd like to ask you if you could help them integrate into society, along with making them new gear. It seems they sorta…smell… Also, have you seen Vegeta?" Goku asked. It was not long until his question was answered as a sudden door slam startled the Saiyans, but Irritated Bulma.

"There you are woman! I've been waiting on you to fix the gravity room, I need to train!"

As they looked, a short man, with long, spiky hair with a widows peak, shorts and saiyan boots came out of the house.

"Hey Vegeta!" Said Goku and Gohan, causing Gine and Bardock to look at them bug eyed

"What're you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?" Said Vegeta impatiently. "Besides, I'm busy with my own training!"

Goku sheepishly shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I got two people I'd like you to me-"

Before he could finish, Bardock and Gine kneeled near Vegeta's feet, earning them some looks.

"Prince Vegeta! It's an ho-"

"You can stop there. Kakarot, what is this?" Vegeta said, still impatient and very grumpy.

"Well you see Vegeta, these are my parents, Bardock and Gine! I don't know how they got here but they decided to stay with us!" As he said this, he earned some serious looks from Gine and Bardock.

"Kakarot! Show more resp-"

"I don't need your praise." Said Vegeta, stopping Bardock from finishing

Vegeta glanced at the two, who were confused as to why Vegeta told them to stop, then at Goku.

"Hmph. I don't need anymore subjects. Anyway I got training to do" Before anyone could talk, Vegeta walked back in and slammed the door.

"Ugh, that man! Honestly I wonder why I put up with him!" muttered Bulma. She seemed more annoyed then surprised, but then again she had been living with him for a while.

Gine and Bardock looked at each other before looking at Goku.

"Kakarot? What happened to Prince Vegeta? He's less regal then our King!" Gine exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, years of working under Frieza diminished some of his pride, but he kept it even after he died. Eventually he came here just so he can beat me since I've become a super saiyan before him."

"Wait, he died too?!" The two parents said, earning a nod from Goku, who merely smirked.

"Vegeta's stubborn and still has some pride though." Commented Goku, "His fighting spirit and power is still impressive."

As they talked, Goku noticed a new person; a purple haired lady who seemed abit like Bulma.

"Hey Bulma," said Goku, pointing at the lady, "Who's that?"

The purple haired girl looked at them.

"Hi Bulma!"

"Hi Tights." Said Bulma in a bored fashion. "This is my sister Goku. She's a science fiction writer and has seen a few adventures. Not as impressive as what I've seen but still." The Blue haired girl soon motioned tights over, who ran to them.

"Hey Bulma, who're these people?" The lady said.

"Hello, My name's Goku, and this' my son Gohan!" Goku said excitedly, "And these are some of my friends." He said as he pointed back at Gine and Bardock, who merely bowed. Goku then offered his hand to Tights.

"Nice to meet you mister!" Tights gladly shook Goku's hand, "You people seem like the guy who lives with Bulma. Anyway I gotta go!"

xXx

"Hurry up! Lord cooler's getting impatient!"

A few soldiers worked to make sure the ship stayed on course as Cooler waited. Niez and Dore were pushing them hard while the ship moved along to it's next target: Earth."

"Salza, how far are we from the Monkey's home?"

The blue alien looked at him, "About several months at most. With Dore and Niez pushing the soldiers and adding in a few… interruptions, we won't be able to make it fast. Since Frieza and your Father were killed just as they came to Earth, I suggest we lower our powers." Said Salza, checking his scouter.

"Very well…" Said Cooler

Soon they would end the Saiyans responsible for killing his impudent brother and their glorious father…

xXx

*B-zip*

"Here we are!"

Goku, with his parents and son, stood on an island and just outside a small, pink house with the words 'Kame House' written on the side. Goku walked to the porch of the house while Gine and Bardock looked at the scenery. Before long, the door opened, revealing an old man with a shade of sun glasses, a Hawaiian t-shirt, brown pants and a pair of sandals, along with a cane.

"Oh! It's you Goku! What bring you here?" said Master Roshi. "Oh, I also see you brought Gohan and…"

Before he could finish he stumbled back.

"SAIYANS!?"

As soon as this was said, Krillin, along with Launch, Roshi's turtle, and oolong

"Saiyans?! Where?!" Asked the bald warrior franticly before spotting Gine and Bardock. "Turles?!"

"Guys! Relax! These saiyans don't wanna threaten or blow up the planet! Also that isn't Turles!" Said Goku quickly. The two just stared.

"My dad's right! These saiyans are alright! They won't do any harm!" said Gohan supportively

"How do we know these guys won't turn back on their word then!?"

Goku looked hard at him before Krillin sighed in defeat. Roshi hesitated, but kept his guard on.

"Alright Goku..anyway, who're they?"

"They're my parents!" Goku said

He earned a unified "WHAT?!", causing Goku and Gohan covering their ears, while Gine and Bardock did the same.

"Ogh… Could you guys calm down?" Said Goku, who seemed irritated abit.

"But I thought they were dead along with most of the saiyans!?" exclaimed Krillin

"So did we, but we don't know how they survived. All I know is they came out of nowhere and decided to stay with us…"

"Well ok then Goku, if you're sure you can trust them we will too." Said Launch, causing Roshi to nod.

"Well then, what're their names?" Said Roshi, who has now taken his attention to Gine, who was still looking out to the sea.

"My mom's name is Gine and my Dad's name is Bardock."

Krillin walked over to the two saiyans from behind

"Well hello, my name is Krillin! I'm Goku's best friend!"

Whilst Bardcok ignored Krillin, Gine turned to him

"So you're my Son's Best friend? Since how long ago?"

"Well I've been with him since he was twelve, when he barely started becoming strong!"

Launch soon walked forward

"Hello Miss Gine, my name is Launch, one of Goku's friends, while the old man over there staring at you is Goku's master, Roshi." She said, pointing back at Roshi. As Soon as Bardock heard it however…

"Tell your master that if he tries touching my wife, he's dead…"

As Roshi heard this, he backed away and into the house.

"Well anyway we just came to visit and introduce my parents. By the way how've you guys been?" Asked Goku

"Oh, you know, Just training and relaxing here." Replied Krillin

"Tien decided it'd be safer if I stayed here instead of getting into trouble. Not that I mind." Said Launch

"Alright, guys, I'll need to go now…"

After exchanging goodbyes, Gohan and Goku left with Bardock and Gine. Now all they needed was Chichi.

Arriving in the wilderness, Goku started walking over to his house

"Say Dad, I've been wondering, how did you and Gine end up here?" He said, walking down a path.

"We don't know Kakarot. All we knew was that right after Frieza used his death ball on the planet, we arrived in a forest, rested in a cave for the night and went out and found you." Said Gine calmly.

"Kakarot, are you sure you don't remember anything from your child-hood?" Bardock asked, still desperate to see if his son was still like he was as a child

"Nope. All of it was gone after I bumped my head." He said. Soon, they arrived at the house, which seemed similar to the houses Gine and Bardock had seen. Goku knocked and waited until Chi-Chi opened the door.

"Goku! You've come back early with Gohan!" She hugged Goku quickly.

"Chi-Chi, I'd like for you to meet some people. These are my parents, Bardock and Gine!" He said, pointing at them. Chi-Chi walked past Goku and examined them.

"Well they do seem younger then you honey. They deffinately need a bath and some new clothes though. That weird armor is gonna be trouble-some. Anyway my name is Chi-Chi, Goku's wife." She said quickly. Bardock didn't reply, merely walking by to inspect the house. Gine simply bowed

"Nice to meet you, my adopted daughter! How's Kakarot been with you?" Gine asked enthusiasticly

"Well, He's messy, eats a lot but is very helpful. He leaves too many times though…" She said seriously.

"Now then Chi-Chi, since they don't have places to live, they'll have to live with us for the time being!"

"Goku, we'll need to prepare a lot of things for these new additions to the house."

Goku sheepishly scratched his head before realizing something

"Oh no! I forgot about Piccolo!"

xXx

_**Post a review and if you like this you should follow this. Since it's already near my graduation I'll post more frenquently soon, so expect more action!**_

_**Next chapter: Cooler's Revenge! Can Bardock and Gine survive with Goku on their side?!**_


	5. Cooler's Revenge!

**Chapter 5: Cooler's Revenge! Can Bardock and Gine survive with Goku on their side?!**

**xXx**

_**Alright Guys, This'll take the months between and the time during Cooler's Revenge in my universe. Also this occurs before Vegeta goes super saiyan and this didn't happen in the future universe, thus Trunks doesn't come back. Also this occurs more akin to Frieza and King Cold's coming to Earth. **_

_**Chi-Chi's Fan: Thanks for the feedback, Cooler might be interesting in this.**_

_**Guest: I don't know whether to make Cooler an anti-hero or not, but I'll keep him as a recurring character, and maybe have his own story line where he could be an anti-hero in his own way…**_

xXx

It had been a week since the two saiyans settled into their new home. With Goku working to get food and Chichi busy buying food, Gine and Bardock were satishfied. Their house, a small building similar to Goku's home, was built side to side with it, and had similar rooms and décor, but had different colors and textures. They got settled in and relaxed into there. Bulma eventually came to offer Gine and Bardock new clothes, specificly Armor similar to Vegeta's and theirs, along with Chi-Chi offering the two clothes, specificly several sets of clothing, including a pair of Gi similar to what Gohan and Goku wore. Gine decided to have normal clothes to blend in, and decided to hide her tail as a belt, while Bardock decided to stay with his saiyan armor, but would wear the other set when his current one got damaged. They were also allowed to keep their tails since they decided not to look at the moon. The two were quick to learn how to sense Ki and had learned how fragile Earth was.

"So, How's it been guys?" Asked Goku, who, after settling with Piccolo, had decided to rest with his parents and family.

"Well Son, it's been very nice. We don't have any decorations yet, but it's comfy." Said Gine. "Though Bardock's been off training and doesn't care for it. Don't know where he is or when he's coming back. I think he said a few days. Say, want me to help with cooking the food Chi-Chi?"

"Wait, you can cook food?"

"Uh-Huh!" Said Gine. "I used to work for the Saiyan army's Meat distribution, and as a result, I learned how to cook good!"

Goku and his family were surprised at Gine's skills. She efficiently was able to make large amounts of good and cooked food, which she distributed to Goku, Gohan, herself. They all ate it quickly, giving the remainder to Chi-Chi, who was awestruck at their abilities…

xXx

"Hmph…"

Returning from a training session with Vegeta, Bardock flew quickly to his new home. He never really cared for it though. All he cared about was getting the one thing he didn't have: Super Saiyan.

Vegeta and Bardock, becoming good friends and Rivals, had formulated that they could fight and train together in order to become strong. However, it took a few weeks before he got near Vegeta and Piccolo's levels, but nowhere near Kakarot's…

He soon saw the houses among the trees, and soon landed infront of his own…

_Finally, I can get some rest…_

Bardock quietly opened the door to their house, quietly entering the house before closing it. All lights except in their bedroom and their living room were off. He soon went up the stairs and went to a closet. Opening it, he was still annoyed by the amount of clothing there, but there was space for His armor and body suit. Now in his boxers, which he got from Goku.

Slowly turning off the light in the living room, he entered the bedroom, finding his wife next to a lamp, reading one of Gohan's books. They had quickly learned how to read, along with learning how to live in their new environment, along with learning about Human Society. Gine soon looked up.

"Hi Honey!" said Gine quietly. Patting the area beside her, Bardock silently sat there, vying her attention.

"Bardock, what's wrong?"

"Ugh…" He slowly placed his hand on his face. "I and Vegeta just can't go to Kakarot's level! We've been training and I've quickly raised my power, but we just can't become as powerful as my son!"

Gine soon moved up and placed her hand on her husband's bare back.

"Don't worry! I'm sure some day you'll become a super saiyan, but for now you must wait…" She said reassuringly. She soon sat cross legged and hugged him from behind, her head on his shoulder. Bardock sighed, before kissing Gine

"Alright, if you say so Gine… Anyway let's get some rest…"

"Ok." Getting into place, they soon lied down and slept…

xXx

He had the planet in his grasp. However, he was slightly impatient. Cooler had seen it from the footage from Frieza's ship.

"Salza, what's our status?" The Changeling asked

"We're about half a day away from there…"

Cooler smirked as he looked over to Earth.

_Soon I'll get those monkeys…_

xXx

It was several months since Bardock and Gine arrived, and a year since Frieza's death. Goku, along with Gohan, Oolong, Krillin and Piccolo, decided to take a camping trip not far from their house. Bardock and Gine had agreed to go with them, Gine in her usual Pink and Blue Gi, while Bardock decided to just take his armor since they'd be out in the wilderness. However, as they settled in, They suddenly felt some sort of power….

"Wait…What kind of power is that?!" Asked Krillin. "It feels different, but maybe just as strong as you Goku!"

Gine and Bardock, who used their Ki, shuddered at the power. They knew this power was all too familiar.

"Cooler?!"

"Huh?" Asked Goku. "Who's That?"

Bardock looked at his son with a serious expression. "He, Kakarot, is Frieza's brother and King Cold's first son."

"Frieza had a brother?!" exclaimed the rest of them.

"Yes, it was common knowledge in our organization. His men were stronger then Frieza's, and he claimed to be stronger then his brother. If we're feeling something about Kakarot's level, it might be just half his full power!" said Gine, causing Goku to look up. Suddenly, a ship came to view above them. Krillin and Gohan, who were now stronger then Frieza, stuttered along with the rest of the group.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over them. **"Saiyan monkeys! For disgracing my family's name, I will elmininate you!"**

As this was said by a voice, presumed to be cooler, several soldiers, along with 3 odd looking ones, descended.

"Who're you?" Said one of them, a blue skinned, yellow haired one in a purple jumpsuit, white boots and gloves, and a weirdly colored chest plate asked as he noticed the two other saiyans. "Our data didn't say there were more monkeys here…"

"I'd ask the Same…" Said Goku, who's power spiked. "My name is Goku, these are my parents, and I'll tell you once, Get off of our planet before I beat you!"

The soldiers looked at each other before snikering. A monkey giving them threats?

"Bahaha! Do you actually think you can beat us? Anyway…"

The three special soldiers got into weird poses, causing the camping party to sweat drop as they did this.

"We're cooler's armored squadron!"

"So you're the punks who fought Ginyu, ey?" Asked Bardock. "Well let me tell you something: we're far above frieza's level! None of you can beat us!"

"Men, check their power levels…" Asked a green man, who was from the Armored squad. As soon as they did this, however, their scouter's numbers shot through the roof until they bursted.

"See, we told ya!" Said Krillin confidently.

The blue alien growled. "Attack them!" He ordered as some of the soldiers rushed them while others charged attacks.

However, before the ones that charged their attacks finished, they all suddenly fainted, garnering everyone's attention. Soon Goku appeared in the middle of the knocked out soldiers.

"You asked for this!" He said, enraged. He had left the soldiers alive however. The three soldiers soon looked at each other before lunging at Goku.

"Bad mistake!" shouted a familiar voice as they were knocked back by a blue blur. Soon, Vegeta, who had also sensed the energy, landed infront of them, surprising everyone.

"Well look who it is, the Prince of all monkeys!" Stated Salza. "Ready to die like the rest of these scum?"

Before anyone could react, Vegeta launched an energy blast at Goku, causing him to fly up. The blast soon hit the ground, killing all the knocked out soldiers

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?!"

Vegeta merely smirked at Goku. "Well Kakarot, you let them lived, which I couldn't allow. Anyway noone kills you but me." He said before turning to the remaining soldiers and the armored squad. Before anyone reacted however, a single beam hit Vegeta in the back, causing an explosion and hurtling the prince into a wall.

"Vegeta!"

"Enough of this nonsense." Stated a voice. As everyone looked up, there stood a purple and white figure similar to Frieza, but bigger and older.

"Salza, Dore, Niez, I want you to fight the Earthlings. These Saiyans are mine…" He said. "I won't allow you to get away with my brother and father's deaths ruining our power…"

"I didn-" Before Goku finished Cooler shot a beam at him, causing him to dodge. "Hey! I didn't kill Frieza! That was some other guy! I just beat him!"

"Even worse." Said the changeling, before falling and landing on the ground. As he did this Vegeta rose up.

"Gine, stay away from the battle, understand?" asked Bardock, he was sure on what to do now.

"But Bardock…"

"No buts. I know you want to help, but right now you're in no condition to fight…" Before she could react he rushed into battle.

"Cooler!" Bardock shouted, "I never got to repay Frieza for what he did, but you'll do fine!"

"Ah Bardock, didn't expect you to survive. I thought my brother's Death ball had engulfed you along with your stupid planet."

Bardock merely shrugged. "Don't know how I and my wife survived, but you will pay for what your family has done!"

"Funny" retorted Cooler, "I was about to do that to you Saiyan monkeys…"

xXx

Meanwhile, Gohan was having a tough time with Dore and Niez. He outmaneuvered them in the air. Meanwhile Krillin was facing the soldiers, which he easily cut down or blasted.

"These people are pretty weak, but we need to protect Earth…!" Said Gohan. He dodged several electric attacks from Niez, before being grabbed by Dore.

"allow me to crush you, Monkey Brat!"

Gohan felt his head hurt before Krillin kicked Dore away from him

"So, you think you can beat us?!" said the two aliens before they

In the nearby forest, Piccolo was moving around the trees while Salza, with his Salza blade, moved around trying to catch him

"C'mon slug! I'm merely just trying to gut you!"

Piccolo soon used his arm extension abilities to try and hit the blue alien. Successfully socking him, Piccolo soon used the special beam cannon, blasting Salza's arm off.

"Argh! Damn you impudent gre-"

Before he could finish, Piccolo stepped on his face before grabbing Salza's remaining arm and throwing him in the direction of Cooler's ship, damaging it.

xXx

"Hah!"

Goku, Bardock and Vegeta threw volleys of punches at the changeling tyrant, but he avoided them.

"So this is the power of the Saiyans that killed my brother? Pathetic." He stated calmly before throwing a volley of kicks at them. The saiyans were knocked back and fell on the ground. Picking the nearest one up, she brought Bardock up, before punching him several times, breaking His armor. He then launched the injured saiyan into the air in Gines direction before shooting a large blast, damaging Bardock even more. This caused goku to get up.

"Dad!"

"Bardock!"

Gine went to her husband's side while Goku faced Cooler.

"You're just as heartless as your brother…I won't allow you to hurt any innocents!"

He quickly ascended to super saiyan form, startling cooler and his troops and stopping the battle.

"Get off this planet!"

Cooler smirked. "like as if I'd obey a monkey…" He suddenly appeared near Gine and kicked her away from Bardock. Before Goku could do anything, Cooler had punched him hard enough to knock him into a nearby hill. With Goku out, Cooler picked up the female saiyan's form, gripping on her neck and causing her to choke abit.

"So monkey Bitch, any last words?"

Gine merely tried croaking something.

"I thou-"

Before Cooler could finish the thought, he felt a wave of air pass behind him. Looking back he saw Bardock, who previously was on the ground, on his feet and charging his energy. The ground was crumbling, pieces of stone and rock floated in the air as golden aura arched all over him. His hair flew up and flashed gold a few times until his energy bursted. In the flash and in a cloud of smoke, Bardock had become a super saiyan.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Before he could react, Cooler was punched in the face and knocked back. Just then Goku flew out and kicked the changeling in the back and near his men. While they did this, Bardock flew to Gine and got her in his arms bridal style

"What…Bardock?" She was amazed by the golden aura

"Lord Cooler! Are you…?"

Cooler got up and wiped some blood. Knowing he was beat, he looked around at his remaining soldiers.

"Salza! Order the troops to retreat! We might be outmatched…"

Quickly obeying, the soldiers flew to the ship, Cooler being the last one there.

"You monkeys may be able to beat me and my family in this form…but I know a form beyond this!"

"What!?" shouted the Earthlings in unison.

"As you know I'm in the third transformed state, but I've discovered one beyond this!"

xXx

_**Sending his forces back, Cooler reveals his other form! Will the Z-fighters survive his onslaught or will the Earth Be doomed!?**_

_**Find out next chapter: Cooler's transformation! Is the Earth doomed?!**_


End file.
